herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ninten
Ninten is the main protagonist of EarthBound Beginnings. He went on a quest along with Ana, Lloyd, and Teddy to defeat Giygas (also known as Giegue in Mother 1). Unlike his counterparts, Ness and Lucas, he hasn't been playable in any Super Smash Bros. game, but he made a cameo as a sticker in Brawl and a stage cameo in the Magicant stage in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. He is twelve years old. Appearance Ninten wears a red cap with a blue flap. He has black hair and light-blue eyes, that turn red when he is possessed by Ristaccia. He wears a shirt with stripes, with the colors being blue and yellow. He wears blue pants with red socks and red shoes. He has a strange resemblance to Ness. Story After a poltergeist hits his home, Ninten receives a rather strange phone call from his father, informing him that Ninten must go on a quest to save the world. After embarking from his town of Podunk earning 3 strange melodies along the way, Ninten arrives in the weird world of Magicant, where he meets Queen Mary who informs him that he must gather 8 melodies to a song to complete his quest and defeat the alien who has returned to Earth from invading over 80 years ago. Ninten arrives in Merrysville and meets a new friend, Lloyd (who becomes the second party member). From there, Ninten and his friend travel to the town of Reindeer, where they meet an old lady who found a hat that belongs to a girl named Ana who lives in the town of Snowman. After the two journey to Snowman and return the lost hat to the girl, she will join the party as the third member. The three then travel to the town of Spookane and receive the fourth melody from a haunted piano in the Rosemary Mansion. The three then travel to the Yucca Desert, where they meet a singing cactus that sings the fifth melody for the party. After riding a tank and destroying it, the three arrive in Youngtown, a strange town filled with only children. It is revealed that all the adults in the town have mysteriously vanished. Ninten and his party also visit the Garrickson baby, a small infant who teaches Ninten and Ana the elusive power of teleportation, allowing them to return to previously visited towns with their minds. After going through the Swamp, the party arrives in the town of Ellay, a trash-filled gangster-infested city. It is here that the three purchase a show ticket and sing at the Live House, only to be confronted by the gang’s leader, Teddy. After a small bout between Ninten and the gang leader, Teddy will decide he wants to join the party. Teddy will join and complete the four heroes, replacing Lloyd as the third member and sending Ana to the second slot. Ninten, Ana, and his new friend Teddy return back to Magicant to challenge the dragon, who promises to give the sixth melody to whoever defeats him. After the party wins, as promised, the dragon will sing the sixth melody. Leaving the last location, Mt. Itoi, home to the final two melodies. After going through Mt. Itoi’s cave and arriving in a safe house, Ninten and Ana will enter a room while Teddy gives them time alone. It is here that Ana confessed her love for Ninten and the two share a dance. After the dance, Teddy will enter the room and the robot R7038 will attack the trio, leaving them unconscious. Lloyd will save the party and take them back to the base of Mt. Itoi. Teddy is seen recovering, but still injured severely; this prompts Lloyd to join the party once more. After climbing the mountain again, the party will arrive at a broken boat. This machine proves no challenge for the party as Lloyd easily repairs it and gets it running. The boat and party is sucked into a whirlpool which takes them into a strange, secret factory. It is here that the party finds a robot named EVE. EVE reveals that Ninten’s great grandfather, George, built the robot to protect Ninten’s life at all costs. EVE joins the party to help climb the mountain when suddenly a new and (sadly) improved version of the R7038, named “R7038XX” attacks the party. At first it seems that the party is at a stalemate, but then EVE explodes, which also destroys the robotic enemy, leaving the party as they were. EVE, with the last of her energy, plays the seventh melody for the party, and gives Ninten a memory card. The party then proceeds to scale the mountain even more, then are stopped at the sight of a tombstone, it belonging to Ninten’s deceased great-grandfather. It is revealed that Ninten’s great-grandmother, Maria, created the melodies as gifts for Ninten, then plays the eight, and final melody. The trio return to Magicant to sing the melody to Queen Mary, then it is revealed that this whole time, Queen Mary was actually Maria, and that she raised the alien who is invading Earth when he was just a baby. Magicant was just a figure of her thoughts. Magicant then disappears forever. The party is transported back to the gravestone, and enter the final cave. In one room, it is seen that this alien is the one who kidnapped the adults and is holding them captive. The party proceeds to challenge the alien, Giegue (or Giygas) to a fight. The battle is long, and the kids do not win with brute strength, but by singing the lullaby Maria used to sing to Giegue, The 8 Melodies to him. Giegue then leaves Earth, vowing to seek vengeance for his defeat. After all is done, Ninten returns home to his family for some prime ribs, and some good sleep. Trivia *Lots of people mainly mistake him for Ness, since they both look alike. (Though in the commercial he wore a red neckerchief, a tri-colored stripe t-shirt with the colors red, blue & white and a belt, but it's his non-canon design.) It is also rumored that Ninten might be Ness' father or Ness in his future self. *He's one of few video game characters who suffered from asthma. *Ninten is the only PSI user in the Mother series who does not learn any offensive PSI. *Ninten is the only character in the Mother series who can learn the PSI move, 4th-D Slip, which is essentially a 100% guaranteed way to run from battles besides bosses. Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Kids Category:Healers Category:Mute Category:Protectors Category:The Chosen One Category:In Love Category:Neutral Good Category:Psychics Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Magic